


My Heart is for you

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Retirement
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: David Abraham/Martin Hinteregger
Kudos: 3





	My Heart is for you

Martin était toujours surpris de l'annonce de fin de carrière de David, ils étaient meilleurs amis et il pensait qu'ils avaient du temps encore pour jouer ensemble mais il s'est trompé. 

Lors du dernier match de David cela a été dur qu'il retienne son émotion et pareil pour David ou ils s' étaient pris dans les bras.  
David s'était accroché à Martin. 

Tous les deux ne le savait pas mais ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. 

David attendait officiellement la fin de sa carrière pour dire ses sentiments à Martin car il est enfin libre et veut pouvoir aimer et être en relation. 

Du côté de Martin, il pensait que c'était la fin de ses rêves d'être avec David suite à la fin de sa carrière. 

Il a eu limite le cœur brise quand il écouta une conférence de David ou il disait "J'ai hâte d'être libre, de profiter de ma vie, de peut être trouver l'amour et aimer cette personne" 

C'est alors que Martin s'est dit qu'il n'avait aucune chance et que ses espoirs étaient brisé donc il était triste et déçu. 

David le regardait et lui demandait "Qu'est qui t'arrive ?" 

Martin ne voulait pas leur montrer qu'il était triste et qu'il était déçu surtout que David le connait tellement, ils ont tellement partagé de choses entre les discussions dans les chambres d'hôtel et tout. 

"Ne t'inquiète pas" 

David essayait de pas trop s'inquiéter et d'y penser mais il n'aimait pas voir Martin comme cela. 

Quelques jours plus tard Martin fut surpris que quelqu'un toque à sa porte et surtout que c'était David. 

David l'embrassa et ils fermèrent la porte, où ils continuaient à s'embrasser jusqu'à qu'ils tombent dans le lit et David le regardait avec des yeux pleins d'amour. 

"Ce n'est qu'un rêve" dit Martin

"Ce n'est pas un rêve" dis David

Et David l'embrasse encore et lui dis "J'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi, j'attendais le bon moment pour te le dire après ma carrière pour être libre d'être avec toi" 

Martin se mit à pleurer et à le serrer dans ses bras ou il lui dis "Je pensais que c'était pas pour moi, le fait que tu as dis que tu cherchais l'amour, car j'ai ses sentiments pour toi aussi mais j'avais si peur…" 

David caresse sa joue et essaye d'arrêter ses larmes et lui dit "J'attendais juste le bon moment et quand je t'ai vu triste il fallait que je te les avoue" 

"Je suis si heureux" dit Martin

David l'embrassa encore et lui dis "Moi aussi, je ne vais plus te lâcher maintenant que je te les ai avoué, je veux être libre de t'aimer, de passer du temps avec toi et te soutenir"

Martin hocha la tête, il ne pouvait rien dire de plus, il était si ému qu'il embrassa Martin et lui dis "Je t'aime" et le prit dans ses bras. 

Le début d'une nouvelle aventure pour David et également pour Martin à ses côtés.


End file.
